when naruto characters get pulled over
by weridness
Summary: its about naruto and the gang are driving in cars and they get pulled over. Please don't flame and R&R!
1. Naruto!

A/N: this is my first time so please don't flame me.

This is about the naruto characters are driving (in a car)and they get pulled over!

Naruto

Ok..So naruto is driving and….HE EATS A HOT DOG! No he gets pulled over by the cop.

Naruto: what did I do?

Cop: you violated code red!

Naruto: wha?

Cop: you also violated code green!

Naruto…

Cop: And you violated code yellow!

And then all of a sudden Sakura comes and hits him! And flew away and never retuned but not really because she's sakura.

And then naruto goes to jail and we move along.

(Conversation with naruto)

Naruto: what I go to jail?

Me: yea

(Back to story)

Then the cop has an evil look on his face! Dun dun dun!

Cop: who should I get next!

But then his train of thought was interrupted when it was lunch time!

So he rushed to Costco to get a… HOT DOG! And try all the samples (yum! samples)

A/N: I know its bad but I got it when my friend got pulled over and added some stuff my friends and I did. Don't flame! It hurts my heart… R&R!


	2. Sakura!

a/n: I guess my first chapter did sorta good so yeah

2stupid: Ohh... an interesting fic...

Thanks.

Sagoyuku: Cool. A little bit confusing, but good. And funny.

Thanks too.

Sakura

Sakura was driving and she was NOT eating a hotdog. But she still got pulled over by a cop.

Cop: get out of the car

Sakura: ok…but wh-

Cop: ou have the right to remain silent

Sakura: you said you wrong

Cop: ok mr.i-know-eveything-about-nothing you're going to jail

Sakura: wha..? Jail!

Cop: yeah!

Sakura: wait a second…

(Flashback)

Cop: ok MR.i-know-eveything-about-nothing you're going to jail

(End flash back)

Sakura: ….I'm not a h-

And sakura got taken away by the cop.

Then the cop said I will get sasuke next, but how? I guess we won't know.

Sasuke: aa-choo! Someone must be talking about me but who?

a/n: starting on the next chapter I'm going to put who was caught so far. I need two reviews to keep going so please don't flame and R&R!


	3. sasuke!

a/n: this one did better then the first one I got like two posts in two hours after I put the chapter on.

2stupid: What happens in jail when everyone gets stuck in?

Me: I dunno...get crammed

Sister-of-the-Light: THEY'LL NEVER CATCH SASUKE! u wanna know why? CUZ he's eating a HOT DOG FROM COSTCO! HA HA! I'M NOT CRAZY! update this please I think it's really random! i like random stories! YAY RANDOMNESS! NOT CRAZY!

Me:ummm….ok

(forgot to put on the other ones)Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…I wish

Sasuke

Sasuke was driving, acting cool, AND eating a hot dog at the same time. but he still got pulled over.

Cop: your under arrest for acting cool AND speeding at the same time.

Sasuke: you will never catch me alive! starts running away

Cop: talking to radio requesting backup pause but we can't kill him.

Other cops on the radio: awwww… ok we are coming

So the cops got there and started chasing him. Since they couldn't kill him they started throwing rocks at him.

Sasuke: oh no there chasing m-

rock hits head and gets knocked out, gets dragged to jail

Cop: well got another one mwahahahahahahha cough cough

Other cops: who will you get next?

Cop: I will get-

Shikamaru: aa-choo! So troublesome people talking about me….

(In jail)

Sakura: sasuke-kun

Sasuke: cough they will cough never cough get me alivecough

Sakura: sasuke-kun…?

Naruto: he shoulds like that guy from the chuunin exam that coughs a lot.

a/n: yay done with another chappy! Remember two reviews! R&R and no flames!


	4. shikamaru!

a/n: wow I'm getting reviews fast so this is shikamarus turn to get sent to jail.

hachinoko: wait, shikamaru? would he be arrested for being like one of those old people who drive their cars at about 5 miles an hour or something?

Me: I guess maybe I might do it, it's a good idea.

Naoko Askikaga: Nothing interesting in jail? aw...something should happen...interesting story though, hehe

Me: I dunno what to put maybe you could give me an idea?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Shikamaru

Ok so shika was driving very slowly like an old-fogey! ( if you don't know what that means its like a really old person). Then a cop pulled him over!

Shikamaru: yeah?

Cop: you're under arrest for driving too slow.

Shikamaru: this is so roubesome

But since shikamaru said roublesome instead of troublesome the cop sadly couldn't understand.

Cop: why u talkin' lall weird? (why are you talking all weird?)

Shikamaru: wha…?

Cop: you're going to jail! Person-that-has-an-iq-over-200!

Shikamau; how did you kn-

Cop: you're coming with me Mr. Pineapple head!

Shikamau: pineapple head…..?

So the cop took poor pineap- I mean shikamaru to jail.

(in jail)

Shikamaru: why is sasuke screaming!

Naruto: I dunno it looks like he might have a concussion.

Sakura: do you even know what concussion means?

Naruto: yes I do! Its just in the show they want me to act stupid!

Sakura: ohh….

Shikamau: sigh this is so troublesome

a/n: yay! Another chappy done! No flaming! If you don't like my story go elsewhere! R&R!


	5. shino!

a/n: yay! My story rocks so far!

Dragon Blood: Interesting... random but i still like it! So who is the next victim? Please update soon. xD

Me:ok

Sister-of the-light: can shino be next? then he can like attac the cops with his bugs, but they have their handy dandy bus spray! haha! just an idea. update soon.

Me: ok too

Shino

Shino is driving and being cool just like sasuke! But he is unlucky and gets pulled over still.

Cop: you are under arrest

Shino; no I'm not!

(Insert bug noise)

Cop: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shino: haha die!

Cop: oh wait I have bug spray!

(sprayness!)

Shino: yay! I win!

(drags shino to jail)

Cop: ahahhahahhahahahahha!

Who will he get next?

(in jail)

Shino: no

Nauto: can I get a phone call?

Sakura: who are you going to call?

Naruto: …..

Shikamaru: (sigh)

a/n: R&R! no flames

to people who review this story: YOU ROCK!


	6. ino!

a/n: I know I haven't updated in a long time cuz I went to china and I'm still china as I write this and I got too lazy at the same time.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I own the cop and his buddies

Oh yeah and starting from now till' the second to last chapter your voting if

Cop should die

Or

Cop shouldn't die and send everyone to jail

INO

Ok  so ino was driving and she was also putting on make up at the SAME time!.

Then the cop pulled her over!

Cop: do you know why I pulled you over?

Ino: cuz I'm skinny?

Cop: no, cuz you ran over a old lady, a cat, a dog,another old lady and another cat.thats road rage!

Ino: no wonder there were a lot of thunks!

Cop: your going to jail young lady!

Ino: …..

Ino(again):I'm to young to die!

Cop: your not going to die

Ino: jujvgftrh I'm a rabid fangirl nhj

Cop: I will shoot you! He said in an overly dramatic manner

(boom or whatever a gun sound is)

(dramatic scene)

And the…

Cop: dude it was just a water gun!

Ino: …

Cop: ugh.. i'll just take you to jail

Ino: yeah you should

(In jail)

Sakura: how long are we here for?

Naruto: I dunno

Sakura: you don't know anything

Sasuke: ok I'm done screaming

Shikamaru: Hysterically?

Ino: don't talk that way about sasuke!

Shino:no…

A/n: it might not be as funny as the others but I'll try to make the other chappys funny .remember R&R! no flames!


	7. choji!

a/n : the gjsoigj's were me getting my head banged on the keyboard so yeah here's choji

cop dies: 1

cop doesn't die: 0

Tsukino kagayaku: lol, i think this is funny. write more please! as for the cop question...he could pull gaara over, and gaara could kill him? but maybe they would just hire a new cop...i dunno, i'm just ranting!

Yeah

Physco child: Your story ROX! I think Neji should be next! You know, cause I'm just another crazy fangirl! I SHALL BE BACK! Poof  
P.S. All stories I read are added to my fav list if I like. Plus the author. Der! That means you're being added!\  
P.S.S. YOU HAVE JUST BEEN ADDED!

Thanks and choji is next

Choji

So choji is driving and eating a whole bunch of chips at the same time but then he got pulled over

Choji: why'd you pull me over?

Cop: I dunno

Choji: umm.. can i go now?

Cop: no

Choji why not?

Cop: cause your going to jail!

Choji: why?

Cop:I dunno

A few minutes later

Cop: dude your heavy!

Choji I dun wanna go to jail!

A hour later

Cop: finally!

(in jail)

Sakura: why were we driving anyway!

Naruto: …

Shino…..no

Shikamaru:….troublesome

Ino:..eh

Choji: ….they took my chips!

Sasuke:.. I wanna cookie

Sakura: what did you say sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: I wanna cookie

Naruto: huh?

Sasuke: I wanna cookie

shino:no?

sasuke: I wanna cookie

shikamaru:wha?

Sasuke: I wanna cookie

Ino: you wanna wha?

Sasuke: I wanna cookie

Choji: oh

Sasuke: I WANNA COOKIE!

Everyone: (shudders)

a/n: yeah the jail part was long this chapter wasn't that funny either

next up to tortur- I mean to send to jail to make the world a better place: hinata

s


	8. hinata!

a/n: erm the reason I didn't update in a long time is um I got lost on the road of life…yeah

cop going to die-1

cop not going to die-0

blackfire133: That's funny! Awesome story! Are you going to update? Do Kakashi-sensei or Tsunade-sama! UPDATE! . . I'M NOT CRAZY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ...I'm done now.

Me: yeah i'm going to update

Blondy-10-22: FINALLY AN UPDATE! YEAH! Ok, this is REALLY funny. Ok, so im going around asking people to review my new story, its an x-men one, so YOU do it too, k?

me: ok I did

fuzzylemurking: wanna cookie! pwez lol m pwez gimme a cookie!

Me: uh ok

Death's-captive: OMG hinata has to get pulled over for dui! and whne she gets in she has to be so drunk she confesses her undieing love for...LEE! haha! that would be great!

Me: yeah I'm doing the drunk thing thanks

Sarah: I WANNA COOKIE! lol can't wait to see Hinata

Me: ok

HINATA

Um ok so yeah hinata is……DRUNK? Omg so yeah she's all driving and drunk and it's all like drunk driving . so she got sadly pulled over

Cop: y.a.d.d.d.

Hinata:wha?(a/n: shes not herself remember?)

Cop:duh! You are drunk driving dude

Hinata: guh!

Cop:dude

Hinata guess what?

Cop: What?

Hinata: I have undying love for………(drum roll) lee!

Cop: whoa unexpecting

Hinata: I know

Cop: wait how should you know it was unexpecting your drunk!

Hinata oh yeah…

Cop: you just wreaked the story line

All right your going to jail

(In jail)

Sasuke:dude…

Naruto:hniata is werid right now

Sakura: naruto you spelled hinata wrong

Ino: the author spells not naruto

Choji: so weridness the author spelled it wrong

Shikamaru: sigh blesome

Shino:

Hinata: dude wtf sasuke bs balonia sandwich

a/n: wow that as worse than all the other ones ok R&R! no flames cookies for everyone!

(throws cookies)


	9. Kiba!

-1a/n: um sorry for being late a black cat crossed my path and…well uh I'M GOING TO DISNEYLAND TOMORROW!!!! Woot!!! And Disneyland is not a little kids place! Yeah I procrastinate just like Kakashi.

cop going to die-1

cop not going to die-0

Hikari Dohjutsu: This story is so funny! Please update soon!

Me: I'm finally updating! Woot!!

KaRiSa: update update update

Me: DITTO!!

Disclaimer: I wish I own naruto I would be rich and not writing this!I don't own seatbelts or a car either.

KiBa (and akamaru)

Soo Kiba is acting all kiba-y and Akamaru is acting ..well you know Akamaru-y.they were like trying to not get a ticket but they did anyway..how sad.. they didn't even have hot dogs from Costco…not even Sam's Club..

But anyway on with the story!

Cop: do you know why you got pulled over?

Kiba(thinking):cops always ask this as a trick question!

Kiba(again):no sir…why?

Cop: you don't have a seatbelt on! Neither does your dog!

Kiba: dogs need seatbelts?

Cop: umm..yeah (a/n:liar!)umm.. you have red thingys on your face are you part of a gang?

Kiba: no! I was born with them!(a/n: I don't know if he was born with them or not)

Cop: you were born in a gang?

Kiba: no!

Cop: well I need to arrest you!

Kiba: noo! Tobi is a good boy!!!

Cop: wha?

Kiba: nrrrrrrr!!!!!!

So kiba gets dragged into the police car but what about aka-kun?

Aka-kun: woof! (you can't catch me!) (a/n: as they say one woof can mean a thousand words)

Cop: ha!dog spray!

(Spray! Spray! Spray!)or tststsssssssssssss!

Cop: ha! I preveil again!

(In jail)

Sasgay: hey ya know in jail I figured out I am stupid and I am doing everything itachi told me to do.

pinky: I guess their right when they say that time in jail makes you open your eyes.

Steamed fish cake(a/n you know who this is!): my eyes are open I'm not tired!

Shino: heh..no!

Pineapple Shika-kun: did the authoress just spell my name pineapple shika-kun? And naruto you're dumb

Ino-pig: OMG Ino-pig? Sasgay? Steamed fishcake? Pineapple Shika-kun? Pinky? Has the authoress gone mad?

Imashypeopleperson: im a shy people person! Rawr!

Underwearheadchubbyperson: see I'm not fat! Just chubby

Redcheeksdogboy: nooo!!! My permenent record!!! Nrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!tobi is a good boy!!!

a/n: I hope its funny enough and Kiba is kinda based off my friend Mikey or Michael. R&R !Two reviews please! no flames! Each time you flame a heart breaks!


	10. SAI!

A/N: Well I've decided finally to upload another chapter even though I really have no idea what to write so yeah…here you go another chapter…it's not going to be funny also…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own some awesome Tae Kwon Do moves!! Hi-yah!!

SAI --

So Sai was driving…and….driving…while reading a book about human expressions…and why hasn't he gotten pulled over yet!?

Sai: because I'm too cool for school

What does school have to do with anything?? And how are you talking to me??

Sai: because I'm Sai

While we were talking the cop finally pulls Sai over. Finally.

Cop: do you know why you are getting pulled over?

Sai(thinking and reading emotions book): uh it says I'm suppose to be worried and If they get angry pat them on the shoulder.

Sai: What did I do wrong, sir? reaches over and pats him

Cop: what the heck?? You're getting a ticket for that!!

Sai: wait, but it says…

Cop: you're going to jail!!

(in jail)

Naruto: who are you?!

Sai: I'm Sai you don't know me till' Shippuden and you'll hate me also

Naruto: huh?

Sakura: ok…

Sasuke: hey! Look, a possum.

Ino: A POSSUM!? Ewwww!!

Shikamaru:sigh what a drag…wait, what did I just say!?

Shino: the English dub is getting to him, soon Naruto will start saying believe it.

Kiba: whoa! Shino said something other than no…

Hinata: Hey! Look it's Kushina

a/n: not very funny but it's a chapter at the very least, right? The Kushina part was added for a reason I don't know of, I just needed Hinata to say something. Those of you who don't know Kushina she's (spoiler warning) Naruto's mom. R&R!!


End file.
